A unit consisting of a headlight or headlights and an indicator light conventionally includes at least one headlight having a reflector, together with an indicator light which, in particular in order to satisfy industry regulations, includes a flux recuperating reflector which is situated in line with the light output zone of the indicator light, and in which a lamp is received.
Such a headlight/indicator light unit has the drawback that the axial dimension of the indicator light is large, and sometimes comparable with that of the headlight or headlights where these have a smaller lamp and reflector.
Another disadvantage of these known units lies in the fact that the lamp which is present in line with the light output window in the base of the cavity of the indicator light is in general visible from outside, and this makes it difficult to obtain a homogeneous appearance for the unit, which may be formed as a single block or in two parts corresponding to the headlight or headlights and to the indicator light.